1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, when plugging a electrical device into a power outlet, a power extension, some receptacles on the outlet or extension may be blocked because of the size and shape of the connecting plug of the electrical device.
Therefore, what is needed is a connector plug to overcome the above problem.